Tolshavek
The continent of Tolshavek on Ureilas is a large expanse of land that stretches from the Adoraic Seas to the great Gap, being of considerable size and shape. Most of the population of the planet resides on this continent, about 60% of the Population. To the south connected by an Isthmus created by the nation of Rorin which leads to the continent of Abrahabattar. The Weather on Tolshavek ranges from Moderate and cool in some regions to Tundra Weather in the north. The continent is home to seven nations as of today, seeing as how the ancient kingdoms and Empires collapsed at the end of the Ureilian Reign and began the Tolshavek Unification. To the north is the frozen country of Amadon where the Industrial Revolution began and began the 2nd Millenia as quickly as the first dissolved. It was also here that the treaty of the Northern boundaries were signed by the Saint-Saens, the leaders of the world. The current leader of the region is the Hero Callus VI, the last heir of the Callus lineage. To the far west of Tolshavek is the Hanaki Islands. They are an Empire under the rule of the Kami, Hettesuko Orai. they are well known for their fabrics and for their swordsmanship, being a major export in weapons and such to the rest of the world. The southern Borders are controlled by the country of Rorin, a Republic that remains the oldest nation on the Continent still standing. They survived after the dessolution of the Ureilian Empire and have promoted Ideals of the people running their own governments and not the socialites above them. This has in turn, created a very dedicated nation to the proposition of philosophy and equality. The Central Nations are Olimik, Cansun, Aretnia and Oplinea. They each are reknowned for their strength and hardiness of the people, leading to popular beliefs that inland nations are perhaps the strongest in the world. Olimik is known for its military strength, having a military of well over 1 million soldiers who obey every order and is merciless to the last man. Cansun is known for its intellectual strength, being insurpassable in terms of knowledge. The Cansun military utilizes spies of certain natures that use unorthodox methods of protecting themselves. The Aretnian Military utilizes Mind Games to their advantage, tricking people into believing things are there that shouldn't be. Oplinea focused on pure Magical strength and is reknowned for being the home of the legendary Orstrix Tombs, where Drasna is buried as with the Sword of Sorcery Feuhrmark. The Final country to the east that takes up the Iredian Peninsula is the country of Callivore, the country of Modern Magic and Sciences. Callivore is home to the Five Sages, Mathesulah, Gaspar Rowan, Melchior Strada, Balthasar Dolmen and Marlin Kempf II. The major export of this nation is its massive number of minerals uncovered in the mining areas as well as weapons and Ceramics. The rich clothes that the people here wear are imported from the far west and their housing is because of the masons that are native to the country. The country is the only true Kingdom still standing from the time of the Ureilian Empire's rule. Category:Telgrath